The Pirate King
by cavlik97
Summary: During AWE; after they get Will back, before the battle, Elizabeth explains to him the happenings at Shipwreck Cove and Will gets just a bit more than an explanation...


1**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just my own ideas.**

**A/N: After the Jack-Will trade on the beach, Elizabeth explains everything to her _?ex? _fiancé and they go over some happy memories. Before the battle...**

'...and while all the pirates voted for themselves...Jack voted for me! There.'

Will stared at her in awe. 'But, Liz, shouldn't you be Pirate _Queen_?'

'That makes me sound weak, helpless and like a damsel in distress,' Elizabeth said indignantly. 'I haven't been one of those for a good year now.'

Will chuckled. He looked over at the map. 'So. We're fighting now, are we?'

Elizabeth nodded. 'Whoever heard of pirates' surrendering? It's pathetic and anyway...Beckett killed my father. I want revenge.'

Will gazed at her, seeing the angry tears in her eyes. He put his hand over hers. She didn't flinch but stared hard at the table, trying not to let a single tear fall. Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered, tea-stained piece of paper and put it on the table. 'Remember this?' he asked, grinning. Elizabeth picked it up and her jaw dropped. 'You little _sneak_!' she cried, shoving him. 'You _kept _this?

Will laughed. 'Of course I did! An invitation to be the Governor's Private Blacksmith. It was the most shocking day of my life! The day I found out my best friend was a Governor's daughter!'

'Oh stop!' Elizabeth begged, burying her face in her hands.

'The royal carriage stopped outside the smithy's...' Will teased. 'Your father stepped out and smiled at me...saying "Elizabeth wanted to stop by and see how you were." And _then_...you climbed out of the carriage and I gawked at you...not being able to believe it! I thought you were on that boat for a birthday present that your parents had paid for! Then, Mr. Brown invited you all in and your father started rambling on about your achievements while you went bright red...looking _so _embarrassed...'

'Are you finished?' Elizabeth groaned, covering her ears. Will couldn't wipe the smile off his face. 'Yes,' he said finally. Elizabeth took her hands away from her ears, cautiously but Will couldn't resist adding '_Then_, he said that you couldn't stop talking about me since you found me!'

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, kicking Will in the shins. He jumped back, laughing. 'Missed!' he teased. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. 'You really want to find out what happens when I want to kick someone with_out _missing?'

'No,' Will said, instantly scared.

Elizabeth grinned at her success and leaned on the wall to look out the window. The sun was setting. 'Tomorrow, we fight,' she said aloud...not really speaking to Will. Will knew this perfectly well...he knew _her _perfectly well, full stop. He knew when she didn't want to speak to anyone, he knew when she wanted to laugh or cry and fight or be listened to...that's how much he loved her.

'You're staring at me again,' she stated, not even looking in his direction.

'How can I help myself?' Will asked, 'when there's the beautiful Pirate _Queen _standing in front of me.'

Elizabeth turned and walked over to him. She was eye to eye with him for a moment and for just one second, Will wished he could just kiss her. However, his instinct told him that she was now speaking to him again...why ruin it? But to his immense surprise, her arms locked around his neck and _she_ kissed _him_, softly...just quickly...before breaking away, smiling. Will stared at her, shell shocked and dazed, his eyes doing the beaming for him.

'Pirate _King_,' Elizabeth corrected before smirking and retiring to her cabin.

**A/N: Oh my God, I KNOW. War in the Carribean NEEDS a new chapter but I'm SO blocked for ideas. Originally, it was going to be a trilogy (The Battle of Blood Seas, A Lost Cause and the Return of the Brethren) but it all ended up being the one story...which is giving me major blockage. Aanyway. I was going through old stories and found THIS and actually liked it so decided to post:) And you know what to do, read and review! **


End file.
